Happy Birthday, Anthony DiNozzo
by struckbylightening
Summary: It's Tony's birthday, but his day is not going the way he planned it. Quite the opposite it seems. can anyone on the team make him feel any better? Very very vague ships.
1. Happy Bithday?

_A/N Another quick story that I definitely intend to continue! Also, seeing as it's my birthday in a week I figured I'd write a birthday themed story. So enjoy!_

Happy Birthday, Anthony DiNozzo

Tony DiNozzo danced into the Bullpen early one Tuesday morning, singing tunelessly to himself as he exited the elevator. Spinning in a circle he stopped at his desk the final words more a proclamation in his usual tone, than the song of delight he had been singing on his way into the building.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Come on, now where are my presents? You thought it would be funny to hide them Probie?"

McGee looked up from his computer, shaking his head slowly, a confused expression carefully placed upon his face. He shook his head not knowing quite how to answer Tony. There had been no presents left on his desk that morning. Besides, McGee wasn't quite that stupid. He knew how protective DiNozzo was of his possessions and he had certainly not forgotten the curiosity he held for unopened letters and packages; the same curiosity that had left him with the plague.

"I haven't seen any presents, Tony…"

It only took Tony a few seconds to realise that McGee was telling the truth, that he had seen no presents left on the desk that morning. Turning round, he faced Ziva this time, asking the same question. A shrug was given as an answer as she turned back to her paperwork. She hadn't seen any presents either. And clearly neither of them had remembered that it was his birthday. A slight wave of hurt ran through him as he turned away and made his way back to his empty desk when a dead weight hit his back and sent him toppling to the floor, much the amusement of the other agents watching.

"Tony!" Squealed the voice of the object that had sent him toppling to the floor. It was, of course, Abby, giving him one of her famous hugs. A little smile crept it's way across Tony's face, at least someone had remembered his birthday. Pulling himself up, the grin blatantly plastered onto his face, Tony pulled Abby into a hug. When he let her go though, she looked confused as though she didn't understand why Tony was being so free with his affections. A light sigh left his mouth. If Abby had forgotten then there was no hope of anyone else having remembered. With a slightly awkward smile, Tony pulled himself to his feet offering a hand to the Goth who was still on the floor. As soon as she had regained he balance, he stalked out of the bullpen, the hurt he was feeling due to everyone forgetting written clearly across his face.

* * *

It was about an hour later when McGee found him, sulking down by the interrogation rooms, the pained expression he had worn as he left the Bullpen still placed defiantly on his features as Tim drew closer. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the other man coming towards him. It was the fact that McGee had forgotten that hurt him most of all. A hand reached out to touch Tony's arm as means of comfort but he backed away, angered that Tim though this would be enough to make everything better

"How could you? _You_! Of all people. Do you know how that makes me feel Tim?"

Tim reached out an arm to wrap around Tony's shoulder by means of comfort. This time he was not pushed away, though Tony's eyes flicked up and down the corridor before he relaxed. McGee, leaned in closer his voice little more than a whisper in Tony's ear now.

"You thought I'd forgotten, DiNozzo… no, I just got you something very special for your birthday…"


	2. Abby and Palmer

_A/N: So everyone's starting to feel a bit guilty. Will they try to make it up to Tony? Read and find out... Oh and review at the end, gracias!_

When McGee and Tony arrived back up at the Bullpen, it seemed as though nothing had changed, until Tony reached his desk. Standing there with a grin on their faces were Abby and Palmer, hands pointing to two crudely wrapped parcels. When Tony picked it up he realised that they had used old Autopsy reports to wrap his belated 'gifts'. Offering a smile laced with sarcasm to the two of them, He picked up the first package. Abby jumped up and down excitedly before him.

"That one's from me!"

Tearing off the old autopsy reports and placing them into the Autopsy Gremlin's hands, Tony realised what the birthday gift was.

"A candy bar, Abs?"

She grinned widely before turning it over to show him the list of ingredients

"Look! It even has nougat in it!"

McGee looked over to Tony, the expression on the man's face clearly showing his disdain at the pathetic present. He turned to Abby the contrast between her exultation and Tony's obvious look of pure depression almost humorous.

"Abs. You hate nougat…" the glare that he was given by Abby was in itself a severe contrast to her glowing smile of a few seconds ago. Stumbling, he continued his sentence, hoping for redemption. "But I'm sure that Tony loves it."

This is itself was enough to avert the storm that lingered on Abby's face as it burst into a radiant grin. She reached down grabbing the other present and thrusting it into Tony's hands. This one actually bore a note. Tony read it aloud to all that were gathered.

"'To Tony, Happy Birthday. From Jimmy Palmer.' – Well thank you Palmer I wonder what this could be..."

He held up the small cylindrical present, wrapped on a single sheet of paper. Holding one end of the paper his birthday present rolled out onto the desk and his carelessness received a scolding glance from Abby. On the site of Palmer's gift, Tony DiNozzo nearly burst into tears. It was a pen; a free pen, white and bearing the NCIS logo. In fact, he could look around his desk and find about six of them without even trying. Still in one final attempt to pretend that this didn't matter to him, Tony fixed another smile on his face. Abby and Palmer, looking happy at what they're gifts had done made their way back to Forensics and Autopsy. As they entered the elevator with one last wave, Tony bashed his head on his desk, only to find when he looked up, that a woman was towering over him.

"I felt bad about forgetting that it was your day of birth Tony. So I brought you a gift."

A shiny red apple was placed before him on his desk as Tony looked over to the woman. As she sat back in her seat Tony allowed a few words to slip from his dumbstruck face.

"That's probably the best present I've been given all day."


End file.
